board8fandomcom-20200216-history
The SHINE Awards 2
SHINE GET 64 gives out daily awards for message board excellence. http://shop.baudville.com/p_images/79300_100.jpg SHINEs awarded: 2/1/07 - swirldude - First to message me in a Wii message board challenge! 2/2/07 - X_Dante_X - Won the 16 user quick vote contest 2/3/07 - Vlado - I respect his treachery in my quest to be User of the Year 2/4/07 - Evil_REmade - Came closest to predicting the score of the Super Bowl 2/5/07 - Tecmo Bo - Correctly guessed the MVP of the Super Bowl 2/6/07 - SmartMuffin - Scores a 10/10 on the SHINE scale 2/7/07 - Brakmaster - 12th poster OMG 2/8/07 - th3l3fty - Mightier than Loto himself 2/9/07 - CantFaketheFunk - http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/48310936/ 2/10/07 - Lady Ashe - Correctly guessed Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos was the first game I ever bought with my own money. 2/11/07 - SmartMuffin - Correctly guessed Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards was the first game I ever bought with money from a job 2/12/07 - KleenexTissue50 - Correctly guessed REmake was the first game I ever bought with money from my current job. 2/13/07 - Rezzman - MY REFERRAL BUDDY 2/14/07 (LCad) - mm6mrx - He's megalol. 2/15/07 - MechaSolidSnake - good at posting 50th! 2/16/07 - WildChocobo - BK2:TWotBatHttG!!! 2/17/07 - MechaSolidSnake - NBA All-Star Saturday 2/18/07 - Silencer S - Supreme NBA All-Star Game Prediction Guy! 2/19/07 - Xtremeblur - KOBE BRYANT AWWW YEAH MVP 2/20/07 - SlightlyEroticPigeon - X_Dante_X loves him 2/21/07 (LCad) - Brakmaster - Knows that "jerry was a za". 2/22/07 - Icehawk - Doesn't like MOR 2/23/07 - Sess - piggied up on Icehawk's back 2/24/07 - GammA07 - such acts of kindness! 2/25/07 - Alex Shelley - yeah there weren't a lot of goblins and bottles and annoying puzzles in the woods behind my house sorry 2/26/07 - lcadwallader - You're The Man Now Dog 2/27/07 (LCad) - Janus5000 - John the FACE 2/28/07 (LCad) - magiciansmagichat - Chloe zazazaza 3/1/07 - PukeInMyPot - 683.8% 3/2/07 - Silencer S - BELIEVE IT! 3/3/07 - Biolizard28 - SmartMuffin said he couldn't win so I say he can. 3/4/07 - stingers135 - Good at guessing screenshots! 3/5/07 - ZoneOftheEnders - Wake me up baby 3/6/07 - SA2Tails - Fake Trevor! 3/7/07 (LCad) - MechaSolidSnake - The Lips 3/8/07 - Abomstar - za za za 3/9/07 - Wedge Antilles - Tales of favorites awww yeah 3/10/07 - SlightyEroticPigeon - Centwaur Man! 3/11/07 th3l3fty- remember the time when he won a SHINE Award? 3/12/07 Dragonair - The Ace of Hearts 3/13/07 Wedge Antilles - Should probably be happy he saw quickly enough Sess was already taken 3/14/07 (LCad) - Sir Cobain - Performed Derrick Comedy's Girls Are Not To Be Trusted. 3/15/07 - Sir Cobain - METAL GEAR?! 3/16/07 - Kosmo Trainer - Goemon's Great Adventure! 3/17/07 - th3l3fty - Final Fantasy Legend 2! 3/18/07 - GuessMyUserName - SHINE Award plz 3/19/07 - Miss_Rydia - rubbing me the right way 3/20/07 - Meow1000 - my balls are in his additional pants pocket 3/21/07 (LCad) - Sir Cobain - Won AbomLCad YTMND Challenge with http://abomlcadmovie.ytmnd.com/. 3/22/07 - Bokonon_Lives - 77:09! 3/23/07 - Luster Soldier - 2.B.A. Master 3/24/07 - MaxedOutRyu - LEAVE ME ALONE STALKER 3/25/07 - StifledSilence - tru gamer yo 3/26/07 - Sess - imaginative 3/27/07 - Heroic Dr Wily - Fight HDW...for everlasting peace! 3/28/07 (Lcad) - On hold 3/29/07 - Swift - www.midget-sex-porn.com/midget-sex.jpg 3/30/07 - Sess - SGOVFAD (sess gives out vapes for a day) 3/31/07 - Heroic Palmer - LARD Awards 4/1/07 - SHINE GET 64 - lol me 4/2/07 - Aeon Azuran - MAGICAL SPELL IS EI EI POO! category:Awards